


The Proposal (Preview)

by Twice_The_Heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Supercat Week, The Proposal AU, supercat, with a brief visit from shipper!Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant, The Queen of All Media and CEO of Catco, is on the verge of being deported. This means that she will lose Catco and all she's worked for. And maybe even Carter, her son, the sole reason of her happiness. So what does she do? She announces that she's engaged, to her younger assistant Kara.<br/>For Day 2 of Supercat Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal (Preview)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr a while ago as a one shot, but decided to try and write it as a whole fic. And since Day 2 of Supercat week is Fake Dating Au, I decided to fix it up and post a preview of it on here. This is my first fic. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

_“Cat, we just spoke to your immigration attorney.”_

_“Great. So are we all good? Everything good?”_

_“Miss Grant your visa application has been denied. And, you are being deported.”_

 

“DEPORTED???” Cat shouted in outrage.

 

Her day had started off just like any other day. She certainly wasn’t expecting to see two men from her board of directors sitting in her office, right as she got out of her own elevator. She made the decision to deal with them as soon as possible to get it over with.  She didn't even grab her coffee from her assistant, without a word as she strode right into her office.

 

Once she discovered what this was all about, she instantly regretted that decision.

 

“And apparently, there was some paper work that you didn’t fill out on time.” One of the men said, with a questioning tone at the end.

“Come on. There has got to be some kind of a mistake!” Cat says exasperated. There has got to be a way to get out of this situation, she thinks. Preferably one that lets me stay in the country. Oh god, what will happen to Carter if she’s deported? Living with his poor excuse of a father will definitely not work. Cat shakes her head, clearing her mind of those horrible thoughts, and focusing on the issue at hand.  

“There has got to be something we can do.”

"We can re-apply, but unfortunately, you have to leave the country for at least, a year.” Thinking on her feet Cat says, “I can manage everything from Toronto. With video conferencing and internet …”

“Unfortunately, Cat.” The other man interrupts. He seems a little too smug about this whole situation. “If you are deported you cannot work for an American company.”

“Until this is resolved, we’re putting Dirk Armstrong in charge of Catco.” You have got to be kidding me, Cat thinks.

“Dirk Armstrong, you mean the guy I just fired?”

“Cat, we needed an editor and chief. He’s the only one in the building who has enough experience,” says the man closest to Cat. She likes this one, she can tell that he doesn’t want Cat to leave.

“You cannot be serious. I  _created_  this company!” Cat says between clenched teeth. How dare they try to get rid of her after she built Catco from the ground up, out of nothing! They think they can just  replace her, take over all of her hard work and act like there is nothing wrong-like they have the right to any claim, whatsoever, to her company!

“Miss Grant we are desperate to have you stay. If there was any way,  _any way at all,_ that we could make this thing work, we’d be doing it.”

“There is no way that I am being removed from  _my own empire…”_ Cat starts when suddenly the office doors are being opened. She doesn’t bother turning around and instead continues to argue with the men until the person shuts the door as they enter.

“Um, hi.” Her assistant steps forward. The men turn their attention to the young woman. The one closest to the door runs his eyes over Kara’s body and flashes a slimy grin. Cat wants to stab his eyes out.

 Sure, Kara ispretty. And Cat know this. Despite her horrible sense in fashion, or lack of sense, really. Kara radiates beauty, with her long waves of golden hair, her smooth skin and her bright blue eyes behind her glasses. That plus her tall stature and slim body, you’d have to be blind to not notice Kara’s good looks. But she’s so,  _so_  young and naive, and Cat feels protective of the poor girl. But really Kara, must you always be a distraction? Especially with that god awful sweater and cheap pants.  

“Excuse me. We’re in a meeting,” says the man who was trying to reason with Cat.

“Yes, sorry to interrupt. But, Miss Grant?”

Agitated, Cat turns around to face her assistance. “What?” Her assistance fidgets, her hand going up to fiddle with her glasses, expressing her discomfort. God, Kara just get to the point, Cat thinks.  

“Miss Grant, Amy Adams called. She’s on the line.” 

“I know, I know,” Cat says as she gestures for Kara to go on.

 “She’s on hold and she said that she needed to speak to you right away. And I told her you were otherwise engaged. She insisted so, sorry, but…”

 

**_Engaged_ **

 

As she stared at her young assistant, who hung by the door awkwardly, something clicks in Cat’s mind. In an instant, Cat knows that she found the solution to her little problem. All thanks to Kara. Cat smiled wickedly.

“Come here.” Cat mouths at Kara. And Kara - sweet, loyal, and naive Kara - steps towards Cat, exactly like a puppy would when called over. “Gentlemen, I understand. I understand the predicament that we’re in right now,” Cat stated with a hint of smugness in her voice. 

“And I … and there is, well, and there is something I think you should know.”

 Wrapping her arm around Kara’s waist, Cat breathes out, “We are getting married.”

“Married. Who’s getting married?” Kara mutters quietly, sounding a bit confused.

“ _We_  are, Kiera.” Cat whispers back, while patting her back.

 “We are … getting married.” Kara repeated, a bit distracted. There was a long pause before anyone spoke, with Kara trying to figure out what was going on and the men in the office analyzing the information they had just been given.

“But you’re both women? And isn’t she your secretary?” One of the men asked, the same one who was checking Kara out earlier. And honestly, Cat wanted to rip him to shreds where he stood-the instant those stupid questions left his mouth.

“Uh, assistant.” Kara corrected, once she had snapped out of her confused daze. 

“And marriage between two women is now  _legal_  in the United States, as it should have been. It wouldn’t be the first time one of us fell for our secretaries, correct?” Cat accused, as she fixed the idiotic man with a fierce glare.

He instantly shut his mouth and his stupid face turned an ugly shade of bright red.

“So yeah. The truth is Kara and I, we were two people who weren’t meant to fall in love. But we did. All those late nights at the office and all those company parties and galas. Something. Something happened.” Cat says with a chuckle.

“Yeah … something happened.” Kara repeated with an awkward laugh, as she fidgeted with her glasses again, in that nervous habit of hers.

“We tried to fight it. But you can’t fight a love like ours. So are we good, with this? Are you happy? Wait, no, I don’t care if you’re happy. ‘Cause we are happy and you’re happiness doesn’t matter here.” Cat says as she once again wraps her arm around Kara’s waist, drawing the younger woman closer to hold against her side. Which is a bit awkward, given how much taller her assistant was than Cat.

“Miss Grant. It’s terrific. Just make it legal, hm?” The man says with a smile playing on his face. The other man, however, opens his mouth as if to speak - until Cat stares daggers at him. He quickly closes his mouth and gulps.

“Oh right. Well, that means that we have to get ourselves down to the immigration office to work this whole mess out. Right, dear?” Cat says as she playfully smacks Kara’s stomach.

“Thank you very much gentlemen. I’ll do that right away,” Cat says as she dismissed the men and leads them out of her office, all while she entwines her hand in Kara’s. 

As the men walk out of her office, Cat and Kara stand from the doorway holding hands, watching them leave. Glancing around the building Cat catches Lucy towards the back with a ridiculous grin, giving Kara a thumbs up and an outrageous wink. Kara notices and instantly blushes, but doesn’t try to remove her hand from Cat’s grasp just yet.

 

Hm, this will be interesting, Cat thinks.


End file.
